Give It All
by RyanDavisRain
Summary: This is a short one-shot. Jacob.x.Edward. Rated M for strong language, sex, and man on man love. Please Review. It's abit choppy but a fairly good representation of my work. I hope you enjoy :


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Everything belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**  
Author's Note: This fanfic is rated M for mature sexual scenes/lemons and strong language.**

Give It All

Edward sat on the front porch searching the thoughts of anyone and everyone with 3 miles of his home. He had recently become obsessed with Jacob Black's thoughts. He secretly loved when Jacob came over to Bella's while he was here. It gave him a chance to get in his head. Jacob's thought were always so interesting, much more poetic than he let on, and his mind work in such mysterious ways. His thoughts changed so quickly yet he some how managed to absorb and process each thought before it changed into something completely different.

Edward searched and searched and then he found him. He found that specific thought pattern he yearned for. Jacob's thought process was not the only thing about Jacob's mind that he loved. Recently Jacob had been having several thoughts of a more sexual nature and most of them revolved around Edward. Edward didn't know why but Jacob's thoughts made Edward start to picture the same things Jacob was and he enjoyed what he saw.

After being alive for so many years, Edward had become much more open and curious about much of life. Anything he hadn't experienced before became something he desperately wanted to do. Oddly though, Edward felt that there was something more to this obsession with Jacob. Maybe it was more than just curiosity.

Edward continued listening to Jacob's thoughts when he noticed that they just stopped. No one's thoughts just stopped. Then Edward heard a scream. Edward's eye widened in shock and fear and jumped up off the porch and darted into the woods with incredibly high speed, even for a vampire. Edward ran into the very middle of the woods and then stopped instantaneously. He saw Jacob lying naked on the ground in the center of the clearing. Edward knew that if he still had the ability he would be crying at this sight. Jacob's body was sprawled in an unnatural position. His arm looked broken and his femur was jutting out. Wounds covered his entire body and blood rushed from each one. Edward's thirst for Jacob's blood was suppressed by his need to save and protect Jacob. Edward scooped Jacob up in his arms and sprinted back to the Cullen home.

When Edward made it back, he laid Jacob on one of the couches in his room. His family was gone and would be gone for the rest of the year. So he couldn't have Carlisle check him out and taking Jacob the werewolf to a human hospital wasn't an option. Edward had a bit of medical training but didn't know how he was going to nurse Jacob back to health all by himself.

Edward spent the next hour and a half bracing Jacob's bones and cleaning his cuts. Edward sat down at a chair right next to Jacob. He lightly grasped Jacob's hand with both of his and waited, waited for Jacob to come back, waited for things to get better, waited for things to be right.

Edward started becoming worried when he realized Jacob hadn't healed at all after another hour. Even with the extensiveness of Jacob's wounds, his advance healing should've done at least something by now. He walked to the other side of the couch and began unwrapping one of the bandages on Jacob's arm. He was still heavily bleeding and still hadn't regained any form of consciousness. His heart was still beating but his brain wasn't running. Edward was afraid of what he was about to do next. It was really his only option but he was scared what it might cause. Edward placed his pointer finger on Jacob's wound and lifted the finger up to his lips. He gentle tasted the blood that he had swept up.

Wolfsbane. Edward had to do it if he wanted to save Jacob. He had to suck out the deadly plant toxin. He bent down, praying his willpower was strong enough, and placed his lips against Jacob's bleeding arm and sucked. He started going wild with the taste of Jacob's blood and was having trouble stopping himself. He was going to drain Jacob dry. Edward's hands grasped firmly at the couch, crushing and bending parts of it, as he tried to gain control again. He shut his eyes tightly trying his hardest to concentrate on pulling away.

His eyes shot open when he heard it. Jacob's thoughts were circulating again. His mind was active and could feel the pain. Instantaneously, Edward pulled his mouth away from the wound and stared down at Jacob. Edward smiled to himself. He knew he shouldn't have been this happy, but he couldn't help being enveloped in warmth by the thought of Jacob being alive. He redressed Jacob's wound and sat back down at his chair and watched as Jacob's mind worked its magic.

Edward sat at Jacob's side for the next two days as he final started to heal. It was late in the afternoon on the fourth day when Jacob woke up.

"no….No….NO….NO!!!!!!" Jacob shouted as his eyes fluttered open. He started taking in his surroundings and realized he wasn't still with the red-headed monster that had attacked him. He smelt vampire though. He looked to the side and saw Edward's face distorted in pain and sorrow.

"Shhhhh. You're safe, Jacob. Everything is ok…just relax." Edward's voice soothed. Edward placed Jacob's hand in his and began rubbing small circles over the tops of Jacob's with his thumb. Jacob surprisingly didn't pull away. The action comforted him, warmed him.

They sat in silence the rest of the day just holding hands. Both felt comfortable and at peace, neither felt the need to learn about what had happened, at least not yet. Jacob slowly drifted off to sleep as his mind flashed the truth of the situation. When Jacob had opened his eyes, he had imprinted on Edward.

The next morning Jacob woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon. Edward was sitting next to him, smirking and holding a tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry, especially after such a…active dream," Edward's smirk widened. Jacob began cursing himself in his head. Last night he had dreamed of Edward and him fucking. Jacob's cheeks flushed red as he looked down at the food. Edward just chuckled and pushed the tray towards Jacob. Jacob was able to sit up now without anything hurting. He guzzled down the delicious meal that Edward had prepared for him.

"So are you feeling ok?" Edward questioned, his voice filled with fear.

"Yea! I feel great today!" Jacob was beaming. Edward's face instant turned into a grin and grabbed Jacob's hand again. This time Jacob pulled away. "Why are you so worried about me? Why did you save me? Why do you hold my hand and look at me like that? You're supposed to hate me!"

Edward was taken aback and incredibly offended by the comment and questions. Did Jacob really view him as such a heartless monster that he would leave anyone alone and dying.

"Jacob…I…I don't know why but I'm drawn to you…I can't help but want to be near you and protect you…I need you…it happened recently but for weeks I have been obsessed with your thoughts…with knowing where you are and what you're thinking..." Edward stated.

"Well if you aren't just the sweetest stalker," Jacob joked.

They sat in silence for awhile before Edward spoke up, "I know you imprinted on me…"

"I did…." Jacob reached for Edward's hand and began making the same light circles that Edward had done to Jacob's.

They looked deep into each other's eyes, searching into each other's souls. They just watched each other for what seemed like forever. Edward looked into Jacob's chocolate pools and Jacob lost himself in the golden orbs that were Edward's eyes. Then Edward leaned in towards Jacob, placed his left hand on the back on Jacob's neck, and placed his lips against Jacob's.

The mixture of heat and cold that formed from the kiss was a whole new experience for both boys. They were overcome with passion, desire, lust, and love. Jacob nibbled lightly at Edward's lower lip, begging for entrance. Edward complied and they deepened the kiss.

Jacob sat up and started unbuttoning Edward's shirt and slid it off. He pulled away for a second to take him his lover's flawless body. Jacob leaned over and started kissing and nibbling at Edward's neck. Edward let out a soft moan at the sensation. He grabbed his shirt that he had dressed Jacob in and ripped it right off the young werewolf's body. Jacob nipped at Edward's sensitive skin and moved his mouth down to Edward's nipples. He sucked and teased them with his tongue, trying to get Edward to moan again. Indeed, Edward did moan again this time much louder than the first.

"Jacob…you're sure?" Edward gasped as Jacob kissed down his abs.

Jacob just nodded and undid Edward's belt and fly. Edward lifted up his ass so that Jacob could slide his pants down. Edward ripped Jacob's own pants off. Edward crawled over on top of Jacob and ran his fingers through Jake's hair. They brought their lips together again, getting more and more heated with each taste.

Edward lowered his hand and pushed two fingers into Jacob's pucker, spreading and expanding it. Jacob pulled away from the kiss groaning in pain and pleasure. It hurt but he wanted it…he wanted to be one with Edward.

Edward inserted another finger and brought their lips back together. Both boys were moaning. Jacob's arms wrapped around Edward's torso and clawed at his back while Edward massaged soft circles on Jacob's hips and chest.

Edward pulled his fingers out and pulled away from the kiss. He placed his hands on Jacob's hips and lifted them up. He aimed his head at Jacob's hole and slowly pushed forward inside his angel. Jacob yelped in pain and Edward stopped. Edward's face was filled with worry but Jacob moved his hand to Edward's ass and pushed him deeper inside. With each inch, Jacob's moans became louder and filled with more pleasure.

"Take me, Edward….make me yours!" Jacob screamed. Edward leaned down and kissed Jacob's neck. His hand wrapped around Jacob's throbbing member and started slow strokes that matched the pace of Edward's own cock hitting Jacob's prostate. The two pumped and twisted and stroked and fucked for three hours. Both determined to hold off longer than the other. Both wanted to give the other more pleasure than they themselves received. Edward screamed out Jacob's name and began twitching as he shot his seed deep inside Jacob. Jacob let out a loud yelp of approval. Edward continued to stroke Jacob's dick but Jacob grabbed hold of Edward's hand, stopping him. Jacob pushed Edward out of him and rolled Edward over on his hands and knees. Jacob scooted to Edward's back side and kissed down Edward's back to his ass. Edward let soft moans fall from his lips.

Jacob placed his lips at Edward's entrance and kissed it. He pushed his tongue past Edward's hole and inside of him. He explored the inside of his vampire, searching for his sensitive spots. He memorized each area and what noise it caused Edward to make. Jacob pulled back and got higher up on his knees and aimed his member at Edward's hole. He pushed each inch slowly into Edward but never stopped no matter what noise was made. Jacob started furiously pounding Edward's ass causing an array of curses and moans to push out of Edward's mouth.

An hour later Jacob too hit his orgasm and panted as he went limp. He pulled out of his beautiful man and rolled onto his back, as did Edward.

The two stared up at the ceiling and then at each other, both panting and smiling.

_That was…perfect…so much better than I ever imagined it…with someone so much better than I ever imagined it._

Edward's smile grew at Jacob's thoughts. He wrapped his arm around Jacob and pulled him close to his body. Jacob rested his head on Edward's chest and ran his finger across his chest.

"You're much too beautiful for words," Edward looked down at Jacob as he whispered.

Jacob blushed and nuzzled himself closer to Edward. "So where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked puzzled.

"I mean…what do we do about us…about our families…about Bella…about all of it?"

"We just live…I will fight for you. I'd give it all up for you"

Jacob smiled and shut his eyes, feeling safe and happy for the first time in a long time. As Jacob drifted off to sleep, Edward kissed his forehead and watched as Jacob's mind planned out their future together.


End file.
